


Find my Way to You

by seoksational (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Immense Creative Liberty, M/M, Red String of Fate, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/seoksational
Summary: It made no sense. Absolutely none. Chanyeol knew the rules. He grew up with them being said by everyone he knew. Everyone has a string of fate. Everyone has their string of fate tied around a pinky finger. Everyone can only see their own. Everyone has their own special color shared with their soulmate. Everyone's string is tangled uselessly until fate deems the time right for soulmates to meet.The thing is, if one of these are false, they must all be, right? Right.So, why can Chanyeol see Kyungsoo's string?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Find my Way to You

**Author's Note:**

> It's a drabble written at midnight with no editing, don't expect too much.

It made no sense. Absolutely none. Chanyeol _knew_ the rules. He grew up with them being said by everyone he knew. Everyone has a string of fate. Everyone has their string of fate tied around a pinky finger. Everyone can only see their own. Everyone has their own special color shared with their soulmate. Everyone's string is tangled uselessly until fate deems the time right for soulmates to meet.

The thing is, if one of these are false, they must all be, right? _Right._

_So, why can Chanyeol see Kyungsoo's string?_

If the strings were the same color, then problem solved, soulmates. But nope, Chanyeol's fire engine red was most certainly not the bright blue tied neatly on Kyungsoo.

Trust him, Chanyeol noticed it every high-five, every hand shake, every touch that made his heart race for the past 4 years. _Why?_

Even worse, he also was fully aware that he was in love with the younger. Every second they spent together the agony to his heart due to the longing he felt. A smile came to his face thinking of the other and his heart shaped smile. His calming tone. His caring actions. His a-.

"Hey, Yeol? You in there?", Kyungsoo waved his hand, coincidentally the one with the string, in front of Chanyeol's face.

Chanyeol responded immediately, "Sorry, lost in my head. What did you say?" Oh yeah, Chanyeol is here _with Kyungsoo_ at the dingy diner next to their office. A Wednesday tradition he loved.

"I kinda need to go. My lunch break is cut short today because of some stupid meeting", Kyungsoo was clearly sad to end their lunch so soon.

"Can you see it too?", Chanyeol said without thinking.

"Uh, see what?", followed by an awkward laugh.

 _Shit, you've done it now._ "The, um, window has a scratch on it". _You've made it worse dumb ass._

"Ah, I see it. We should tell the waiter before we heard out." _Oh, he bought it._

"Totally, sure. I can pay if you need to go, I got the check", Chanyeol took any out to end his near fatal mistake.

Kyungsoo stood grabbing his coat, "Thanks, I was worried about being late, I pay next Wednesday! Bye Yeol!

After giving an enthusiastic wave and loud goodbye, Chanyeol delved back into his thoughts not even noticing the waiter, _Jongdae according to his name tag,_ bringing the check. He didn't even realize he had paid.

After nearly five minutes of staring into space where Kyungsoo once was, Chanyeol snapped back to the world around him. It was clear to him what he had to do, he has to follow his string. There must be a reason that the younger's was fully visible to him.

Chanyeol threw a tip down and left the restaurant.

It was not unheard of when people followed their strings, it was fully possible usually giving dead ends where it would merge into walls, go into the ocean, or simply become a knotted mess.

But, Chanyeol was determined. The Saturday after the short lunch shared with Kyungsoo, he jumped onto his bike and went out on his mission.

It started simple enough at first following it into the city on the sidewalks. Then it became a bit harder when it went into the river, so he had to find the bridge to get across. Then it went straight through a fast food joint.

But eventually, Chanyeol began to recognize his surroundings. He was near Kyungsoo's place. _A good sign?_ He continued on his quest.

Then the string came to a matted ball of red. The string was tangled and went in three directions aside from the direction he came from. With a heavy sigh, he got off his bike to pick the ball off the sidewalk.

Hopefully it would be easier to untangle then it appeared. He began pulling a one of the directions, after a few minutes of a fruitless endeavor it was shown to be a loop with of the other directions. _Thank god._

Hopping back on his bike he followed once again. 

Straight to Kyungsoo's apartment building. _A really good sign?_

Dropping his bike off, Chanyeol went into luckily having clearance due to his friend. Entering the stairwell, he walked eight stories to the roof.

He saw his string hanging off the building onto a balcony. _Shit, there was his dead end. Fuck! And everything was going so well._

After a more clear look he saw a blue string coming out of the door leading on the balcony and leading into Kyungsoo's two stories below with the easily recognizable furniture.

"Kyungsoo?", he whispered to himself as he rushed to apartment that both strings lead out of.

He knocked mecilessly against the door with a black 21 above, "Please let me in, my string of fate leads here!"

Chanyeol was boarderline crying at this point, knowing one of two things was about to happen. Either his soulmate lives here, or Kyungsoo's does.

The door opened to a man rubbing his eyes tiredly, "What do you- wait hey, I know you! You gave me that big tip!".

Sure enough, it was Jongdae the waiter from the diner. Which means... "You aren't our soulmate?"

"What do you mean our soulmate? I have a soulmate", Chanyeol rushed through the door seeing his string and Kyungsoo's string come into the living room and past another door.

"Hey, what are yo-"

"What's in here!?", Chanyeol interrupted.

"Just the kitchen? Seriously man, you need to leave."

Chanyeol ignored the statement and opened the door. His eyes immediately fell onto the knot of blue and red on the small dining table. _Oh my god, I knew something was up with us._ "Thank you for letting me in-."

"You let yourself in".

"-to your home", Chanyeol ran out the door to the stairwell.

He didn't bother knocking on Kyungsoo's door barging into where the man who lived there sat eating snacks while watching something on the televison. "Oh, I didn't know you were coming today".

"It's you!"

"It's me?", he countered standing from the couch.

"You're my soulmate", he pulled the shorter into a hug. Kyungsoo relaxed into it and looked up standing onto the tips of his toes and whispering on the other man's lips.

"Finally."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know it's from Whisper by VIXX LR, the least heterosexual sub-unit in all of K-pop.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOnHdPZqSuI (I don't know how to add links, oh well, I will look it up later.)


End file.
